secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Militant Collective
The Militant Collective was a military group based in Cosmic Cay. The joint commanders were Balaster Fall and Amalia Irata. They prided themselves on small arms, aircraft, and were one of the few militaries who operated fleet ships of various sizes. History The Collective was founded in Yellowmoon by Raideur Ng upon leaving the Alliance Navy for personal reasons. Following that, Ng brought in Spikez Stine as second-in-command of the force, and eventually Ground force first-in-command. Their first base was an orbital base of circular design. They remained a minor group constantly harassed by the larger groups until their alliance with Merczateers and Ordo Imperialis. A couple months later, Ground commander, Spikez Stine, resigned, leaving one to take his position. The group moved to Sullen Plummet, then eventually to Dismal Plunge. From there they were in Nerva until their disbandment. The Militant Collective prides itself on being one of the very few militaries with fleet ships, being able to place themselves with the groups in terms of technological design. Aeonite Silvera was placed as the head of the Militant Collective with their base being moved to Nerva. Upon his return, Raideur took back the position of Militant Collective's C-3 Forces Commander. In the summer of 2009, Raideur Ng left the Militant Collective. This caused much distress in the coming months, from having to rebuild the sim after it was deleted, and finding other sources to help pay their tier. Balaster Fall and Amalia Irata were then left in command, but retained their rank of C-2. Unfortunately, the shift in command did not solve every problem. It was later decided to disband the Collective in September 2009, going out with a final bang of sorts. While they did not get the numbers they had expected, they were able to get a considerable amount of assistance from 2142, Sturm Korps, Vanguard and 39th. Despite this, there was no official alliance, such as the Iron Symphony, that was founded during this. By the time of dissolution, the Collective's list of allies was a fairly gray area. Shortly before Raideur's leave and the war with Ordo, the members of MC were informed that Iron Symphony became a combat treaty similar to STABLE, rather than an official alliance. It was at this point that the MC switched all of the groups on their list of allies to groups that were instead neutral. This is mostly the source of the beginnings of their conflicts with the Alliance Navy. In March 2010, the MC returned to the grid in Cosmic Cay. This time around, they decided to stay out of the Iron Symphony. Near the end of Summer that year, the Collective closed when it's command was unable to remain active due to events outside of SecondLife. The Story The Militant Collective is the result of an effort on the part of the United European Forces to conduct the final World War behind the lines of hostiles nations in the east and south. The Collective was designed to act as a quasi-military organization, but being funded and filled by mercenaries. The Collective was arranged to be entirely independent, self-sufficient, and completely secret from the regular armies of Europe and their allies. After the nuclear exchange and subsequent dissolution of major governments and regular forces across the Northern European Plain, the Militant Collective, who were then operating in and around the Black Sea, moved into the vast, desolate remains of Siberia, which now lacked a government or any population due to the exchange. They have been forced for the past decade to wander in the snow, searching for useful technology deep inside Asia that will allow them to defeat any barbaric groups and savage remains of various nations. They continue to pride themselves on being the only civilized military seemingly left in existence and on continuing to advance Western culture and victory throughout what is left of the world. To this day, they take residence in abandoned Russian military bases, remote islands, and once grand cities of immense industrial output. The rest of the world is little more than small factions and other rogue militias eager to claim recruits, gear, and even food. The Collective has resolved that they will carry what is left of Europe. Having searched across countless miles, the Collective has encountered all the barbaric groups that lay claim to various patches of the world. They quickly allied with the remaining militaries of Europe and the Russian west, the Merczateers and the Ordo Imperialis, against seemingly impossibly bizarre groups ranging from futuristic Hellenistic tribes named Sparta and even groups who seem to base themselves in orbit called the Alliance Navy. Each of these represent what the world has become, and together the Collective and its allies must fight and secure a future for civilization. With their allies turning on them, the Collective was put into a state of hibernation, staying below the radar of many groups while they rebuilt. Once they were ready to return, they came back with a vengeance and were more ready than ever to battle their former comrades. Military Treaties The Militant Collective has many enemies and allies throughout Second Life. Allies 2142 Chthonic Syndicate Regius Inquisition Location Category:Military Category:Military Groups